And Now, the End is Near
by JBird7986
Summary: It's 18 years from Hail and Farewell Pt. I and Harm's last day as JAG. Find out what the future holds for our favorite "family." My first published fanfic, PG just in case. [COMPLETED]
1. Morning Routine

And Now, the End is Near...

Chapter 1: Morning Routine

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: This story is set 18 years from the end of Hail & Farewell Part I (May 2022). I am assuming that Harm and Mac figured out a way to keep their baby deal alive and made it successful (more so than they had planned). Please also keep in mind that the characters are 18 years older and thus, personalities may have changed a bit.

A/N 2: I desperately need a beta reader for the remainder of the story. Anyone who is interested should contact me at the provided e-mail address in my profile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rabb Residence  
Washington, DC  
1043 Zulu (0543 local time)

"Harm....Harm, wake up!"

Rear Admiral (Upper Half) Harmon Rabb, Jr. felt his wife's hands shaking him, but tossed and turned in bed before finally opening his eyes to see the face of his wife, Marine Major General Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb.

"Huh? Oh...morning, Jarhead," he said groggily.

"Morning, Squid. You have a big day ahead of you," she whispered to him.

"Not one that I've been particularly looking forward to..." he murmured.

"Come on Harm, you knew this day was going to come eventually. You're almost 59 years old. The JAG Corps can't keep you on forever," she commented.

"Yeah, but another few years wouldn't have hurt too much. Hell, AJ retired at 60. Besides, you can't honestly say that you're not happy to finally be getting the chance to take over my office permanently. Jeez, I mean, as miserable as I am right now, even I can't say that I'm not happy for you, Sarah," he said, swinging his legs out of bed and walking over to the bathroom.

_Uh-oh,_ she thought, _it's never a good sign when he calls me Sarah._ "True enough, but even so, I'm going to miss having you around the office. Working as an aide to the SecNav is not what you were cut out for," she told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before he found the bathroom door. "But look on the bright side, squid. We're each getting another star out of this, and you somehow managed to stay in the Navy. Plus, you'll only be a few miles away over at the Pentagon. We both know that it was either this or retirement."

Grudgingly, he admitted that she was right to himself as he entered the bathroom. His relationship with the current SecNav had an unbelievable story behind it, so when the SecNav needed a new aide and Deputy Chief of Naval Operations (DCNO), it did not come as a shock to most of the Navy that Harm was going to be it. The timing of the open position was interesting, however, as it happened to open just as Harm was being forced to retire as Judge Advocate General of the Navy.

After showering, shaving, brushing his teeth and throwing on his shirt and pants, he found himself in front of the bathroom mirror, tying his tie. When he was finished, he studied himself for a moment.

His short, spiky, once brown hair was now mostly gray, some wrinkle lines from age marred his face, but otherwise, he was just as fit as he had been twenty years before. Aside from that, the only true tellers of his age were the two stars on his right shirt collar lapel. The silver from them glinted in the bathroom light against the peanut butter colored shirt. _Damn, Rabb...you ARE getting old. I don't remember having this much gray hair._

Mac walked in behind him in her olive green USMC uniform, put her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his left shoulder. _At least she still looks as good as she did the day I met her. She's still sexy in that uniform too._ A small smile crossed his lips.

"Whatcha thinking, Flyboy?" she asked sweetly, noticing the tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Same thing I have for the past twenty-six years. How beautiful you are," he said, tilting his head to the left so it leaned on hers.

"Don't think sweet talking is going to get you out of waking up the twins, it's your turn," she smiled back.

"I can't believe they're going to the Academy this fall. They grew up so fast. Where did all the time go?" he asked and lamented softly, with a hint of amazement in his voice.

"I dunno, sailor. Speaking of time, it's 0651 hours, we've got eight minutes and thirty seven seconds to get outta here or we'll be late. Again," she reminded him pointedly.

"Mac, we've been married for seventeen years. When are you going to tell me how you do that?" he said, as he finished cleaning his razor.

"I'll tell you on our twentieth anniversary, how 'bout that."

"Promise?" he asked her.

"Promise," she said, "and we both know a Rabb never breaks a promise."

"Even a MacKenzie-Rabb?" he joked.

She giggled and lightly pushed him towards the door, "Yes, even a MacKenzie-Rabb,"

Harm walked down the upstairs hallway of the home he and Mac had bought just after he found out that she was pregnant with Samantha and Matthew. He knocked on his daughter's door twice and called, "Sam, can I come in?"

"Sure, Dad, come on in," he heard her say through the door. Harm opened the door and poked his head in to find his daughter dressed, sitting on her bed and looking over some papers, which were spread all over the bed. "What's up?" she asked, looking up from her papers.

A fleeting smile spread across Harm's face as he said, "Other than the fact that your bed reminds me a hell of a lot of my desk? Not too much. Just wanted to make sure you were up on time. Got a test today, honey?"

"Nope...no test, just kinda reviewing a little bit of info on Annapolis for the fall, you know the drill. As for me getting up on time, I'm well aware that I've got exactly...32 minutes and 14 seconds to make the bus," she said staring off into space, but not looking at a clock.

"Okay, kiddo, just so long as you're up," Harm told her as he shut her door. It never ceased to amaze him that though it took her longer to figure out, as if the time were harder to discern in her mind's eye, she (and her brother) also had her mother's gift of an internal clock.

He went further down the hallway to Matt's room, and poked his head in, as he had done with Samantha, to find him lying in bed on the Internet with his OLED computer. "Morning, Dad," he called out, as he pressed on the plastic screen, rolled up the computer, and put it back into its cylindrical plastic protection tube.

"What're you up to, Matt?" he asked, curious as to what his son had been doing online. He hated the portability and cheap prices of computers these days. They were now everywhere, and very little control had been extended to parents, much like television had been for the kids at the turn of the millennium.

"Not much, Dad. I was checking with the academy to pick a career path ahead of time. I know Sam wants to do your thing and be a naval aviator, but I'm thinking more about the Marines," he said seriously, knowing what was coming.

Harm rolled his eyes and gave his son an 'are you really serious' look. The look then softened as he said, "Matt, what branch you choose to serve in is up to you, but please, please, don't tell your mother about the marines until you're sure, okay? She'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Okay, dad. Look at it this way, it could be worse...I could become a sub driver like Uncle Sturgis," he grinned.

"Good point," Harm remarked lightly as he shut the door.

He had just started to walk down the stairs when Mac called up to him, "Come on, Flyboy, double time it, hit the afterburners, whatever you want to call it! Just get your six down here...we're going to be late again!"

"Hey, Ninja Girl, it just occurred to me...I'm the boss...I can't be late," he mentioned as she threw him his officers jacket.

"Way to go Flyboy. It only took you until your last day as boss to figure that one out!" she scolded/laughed at him as he put on the peanut butter jacket. He also grabbed his hat and briefcase, and Mac's garrison cap.

For security reasons, the Navy had decided to return to a World War II design for uniforms during the spring and fall. The "chunky peanut butters," as they were known to Naval personnel, sported rank insignia on the shirt lapels and the shoulder-boards of summer whites on the jacket. Marine uniforms, however, remained largely unchanged since Harm had joined the Navy.

He handed Mac the garrison cap. She looked down at it and quickly polished the two stars with her sleeve before flashing Harm a smile. She then went outside, waited for him to shut the door, and then they walked over to and climbed into Harm's new Lexus, and drove off.

TBC. . .


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews. A special shout out to both Abigaile who gave me my first review ever, and to Kbugd for volunteering her time to beta read for me. I hadn't realized just how fulfilling receiving the e-mailed review messages are, but thanks to everyone who reviewed, your reviews definitely do make my day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
1304 Zulu (0804 local time)

The gold Lexus pulled into the reserved space for the JAG, and Harm and Mac stepped out of the car.

Harm turned in her direction, "Mac, how am I going to do this? JAG has been my home for over twenty seven years." Of course, there had been other overseas assignments in the interim, but JAG HQ was where he had spent the largest portion of his career in the Navy. He looked at her with doubt in his blue eyes.

"The same way you did when you returned to flight status," she responded coolly, "don't think about it, just do it." He looked like he was about to cry, but instead he nodded, and walked up the outer steps of the red brick building, returning the salute the Marine guards gave him, the first time in a while that he had taken the time to do that.

They reached the elevator bank without saying a word. When the doors finally opened, Mac and Harm entered, a bunch of junior officers waited outside, refusing to enter the elevator in fear of messing something up in the presence of not just one, but two flag officers. Harm pressed the button for the office level of JAG, while Mac hit the button for the judiciary level. The doors closed and the elevator began to rise. As the elevator's computerized voice said, "judiciary level," Harm leaned in to kiss Mac off for the day.

FLASHBACK

"Do you, Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr., take this woman, Sarah MacKenzie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Reverend Turner asked Harm.

"I do," Harm answered as he looked into Mac's soft chocolate eyes.

"And do you, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, take this man, Harmon Rabb, Jr. to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Reverend Turner asked Sarah.

"Definitely," she answered, almost at a whisper as tears welled up in her eyes.

Reverend Turner continued, a large smile on his face, "Then by the powers vested in me by the State of Virginia and the United States Navy, I now pronounce you man and wife. Captain, you may kiss your bride."

Their wedding kiss was slow and passionate, one that demonstrated their marriage was meant to be.

END FLASHBACK

Their kiss ended as both pulled away slowly, neither one really wanting it to end.

"G-d, Flyboy, you haven't made me feel like that in years. Thanks," Mac said as she ran her hands down his chest, over his multiple rows of ribbons, and slowly backed out of the elevator.

"Anytime, Ninja Girl," he answered quietly.

She turned away from him, but then turned back to face him long enough to shout into the elevator, "Oh, and Harm, don't forget to move everything out of your office by the end of the day. I'm moving in tomorrow." A stunned look appeared on Harm's face, his jaw hanging agape. Just as he was about to respond, however, the elevator doors slammed shut. She turned around again, a smile spread across her face. _Round one: Mac!_ she thought.

"Morning, ma'am," Captain Bud Roberts said, as he met up with her in the hallway leading to her office. He was holding some files, looking down at them, unconsciously following her.

"Morning, Bud," she replied. "What time do you have to be in court this morning?" They reached her office, and she just nodded at the Master Chief Petty Officer who was holding open the door.

"I have things set so we reconvene at 1000 hours. Why ma'am?" he asked looking up from a file as he entered the office.

"I'd like to talk with everyone involved in tonight's dining out over lunch, to make sure everything is set, just in general make sure no one blabs to Harm."

"Aye, aye, ma'am. I'll pass that along as quietly as possible, and try to end court as close to noon as I can," Bud said, snapping to attention. He then walked out of the office leaving her to her paperwork.

XXX

"Good morning, Harm," Sturgis Turner said to him as he entered the break room. Harm took the pot of coffee and grabbed his JAG mug, filling it to the brim with piping hot coffee.

"Morning, Sturgis. Oh, since I don't think I've said this yet, congrats on the second star buddy," Harm told him, raising his mug of coffee in the air in salute.

"Well, it's not official until tomorrow at noon. Until then I'm just a lowly single star," he laughed. "Besides, they had to give me something in order to keep me here as XO under Mac," Sturgis said with a smile on his face as he filled his mug with hot water.

Harm nodded and spoke softly, "Under my wife? You're going to need more than just another star, buddy."

"I know," Sturgis chuckled as Harm took a sip of the brew.

"Damn!" he shouted loudly, nearly choking and spewing the coffee out. "This coffee is worse than battery acid. I'm surprised this stuff hasn't eaten through the pot. You know, Sturg, I never thought I'd say this, but I miss the way Tiner and Coates used to make the coffee."

"That's why I switched to tea," Sturgis responded, dunking a tea bag into his mug as he walked out of the break room.

TBC. . .


	3. A Surprise Visitor

Chapter 3: A Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: Yes, I am quite sure that I have messed up the visitor's hair color...if I have, let's attribute it to hair dye, shall we? In addition, I've never seen an episode where the judiciary offices have been shown, if they have, consider it remodeled. If they haven't, then this is what I think it could look like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
1400 Zulu (0900 local time)

Harm walked from the break room through the bullpen and into the reception area outside his office. There he found Lieutenant (j.g.) AJ Roberts and Petty Officer (1st class) Ron Allen talking. "Good Morning, Lieutenant, Petty Officer."

"Morning, sir," they replied, turning around and standing at attention.

"Um, Admiral, there is a Lieutenant Commander in your office. She claims you know her quite well, but she asked me not to tell you who she was. She arrived at about 0745 hours, sir," Allen told Harm.

"At ease, guys. AJ I'll get to you as soon as I'm finished with my mystery guest. In the meantime, I know you have other cases to work on, so hop to it, Lieutenant," as he handed his hat to Allen.

"Aye, aye, sir," AJ said, snapping to attention.

Harm opened the door to his office to find the lieutenant commander standing at attention. The only things that he could tell from his point of view were her hair, which was in a bun, was a dirty blonde/brown of sorts, and that the star above the lieutenant commander's stripes on her uniforms sleeves indicated that she was a line officer.

Harm proceeded to walk behind the desk, looking down at the new stack of papers that appeared to make his desk even messier than it had been. Luckily, all that these papers needed were his signature, before he left today.

Suddenly, after sitting down, he became aware that he had ignored the lieutenant commander in front of him. "What can I help you with, Commander?" he proceeded to ask; only now looking up from his papers. The two stripes of ribbons on her chest were not too special, even though Harm noticed that one of them was a Distinguished Flying Cross (DFC), it didn't make sense to him until he saw the gold naval aviator's wings above it. His eyes switched for a moment to her face, which seemed vaguely familiar, and then to her nametag. Looking back at her face with shock on his, he asked, "Mattie?"

She smiled a large grin at the mention of recognition of her name, "Yes sir. Sir, permission to hug the Admiral?"

"I'd bust you back to Ensign if you didn't! Get over here squirt!" he laughed.

She moved behind the desk and gave him a large hug. "How're you doing Mattie? Excuse me, I meant Lieutenant Commander Grace."

"Mattie's just fine, sir. I'm doing really well, sir. Things out on the _Patrick Henry_ got interesting at times. I'm to be transferred out to the _GB_ at the beginning of their next cruise," she remarked, referring to the USS _George H.W. Bush_, the last Nimitz-class carrier built for the Navy.

"Mattie, deep six the 'sirs' while we're in private, I was basically your dad for a year, you know. But you're not just here to tell me about the _GB_, are you Mattie?" Harm probed while sitting down, and motioning for her to do the same. He knew that she must have used leave time to be here, as the _Patrick Henry_ wasn't due back to Norfolk until next week.

She smoothed out the bottom of her skirt as she sat down looked him straight in the eyes and replied softly, "No."

Reacting instinctively, in his old father figure role to her he asked, "Is everything ok?"

"With me, yes, everything is just fine. Andre is scheduled to deploy on the _Seahawk_ and one of the reasons I took leave is because, well, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, Mattie. How far along are you?" Harm inquired. He was glad she'd gotten into a relationship with Andre, one of her high school friends. The relationship eventually had become marriage. The best part of that for Harm was she had not waited as long as he and Mac had to get things right.

"About two months," she said. Noticing Harms' questioning glance, she said, "Andre came on board to transfer an 18E, and well, you know..." Mattie shrugged.

"Don't tell me anything I'll have to throw you in the brig for, okay?"

"Actually, I'm really here to talk to you," she admitted. "I- I heard today was your last day as JAG, Harm. I know that that's gotta be hard on you."

"It's hard, without a doubt. But as the saying goes, 'all good things must come to an end.' It makes my life much easier knowing I'm leaving the office in good hands, too. Mac received her promotion in the last cycle and she will take over as JAG. Sturgis is going to remain XO around here. That should keep the office running fairly smoothly over the transition period," Harm told her. "So...what're you doing for the day?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping to spend some of it with you, Harm. After all, you're the reason I took leave," she said, "and I want to hear all about the medal."

"Well, I've got to get through some last minute paperwork this morning, but I'll be free from lunch onwards. The office is shutting down after lunch for a farewell party over at McMurphy's," he responded, knowing exactly which medal she had meant.

"Great. I'll see you at lunch. I'm going to go say hi to the rest of the gang, if that's okay with you Harm," she said, rising to her feet.

"Consider it an order, Mattie. Dismissed," he said, because he knew that she would not leave until he told her to. She was a stickler to military protocol since her days at the Academy.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said, as she snapped to attention, then executed a perfect 180 degree turn and left his office.

Harm went back to work looking at a couple of new case files as he reached down onto the intercom button and said, "Petty Officer, could you send in Commander Tiner and Major Clark for me, oh, and Lieutenant Roberts while you're at it."

Mattie got off the elevator on the judiciary level, and walked into the main bullpen area, which was about half the size of the main level. She stopped a Marine sergeant who was carrying an armful of files and asked the sergeant for directions to Mac's office. The sergeant responded courteously (he had little choice, as she outranked him), and went off on his way.

Mattie made her way to Mac's office using the directions the sergeant had given her. She was about to knock on the door when a master chief petty officer called to her from behind. "Can I help you, ma'am?" the master chief asked. Mattie just stopped in her tracks, knowing that voice so well.

"Jennifer Coates, if you call me ma'am again, I'm going to have to hurt you, and I really don't want to have to do that," she said, turning around as she finished.

"Mattie!" Jen exclaimed, rushing and grabbing Mattie into a reciprocal embrace, "I forgot you were going to be in town! I haven't seen you since the day you came to ask Harm for the academy recommendation! A Lieutenant Commander!"

"And how 'bout you, Master Chief Coates!" she said, noticing the gold insignia on Jen's left arm. "What're you doing hidden back there?" she remarked, commenting on the fact that Jen's desk, while directly across from Mac's, was hidden by what appeared to be an air duct which extended from the side wall of the bullpen. While it had the effect of making Mac's office appear unattended, it also gave Jen a tiny enclosed office of her own, inside of what would probably have been a waiting room if this were any other building.

"This is my so-called office. I'm working for General MacKenzie as her yeoman. The Admiral decided it would be a little odd for me to be his yeoman, so he had me transferred down here, to the General's office."

"I'm glad he kept you around though. Is the General in? I need to talk to her about the day's plans," Mattie asked.

Jen went through the whole routine of asking Mac if she had a moment to see Mattie, which of course she didn't, but that wasn't going to stop the visit. Mattie walked into the office, which was almost exactly like Harm's, except for the fact that it was smaller. However, it made total sense. Harm, as the Navy's JAG, was bound to have the largest office in the building.

"Morning ma'am," Mattie said stopping directly in front of the desk.

"Good morning, Mattie! Grab a chair. How're you doing?" Mac asked eagerly. She hadn't seen Mattie in a good space of time, Harm had kept her relatively up to date with news about Mattie. They bantered on about their careers and Mattie's life for a full fifteen minutes when Mattie finally asked for the details of her "assignment."

"Well, Commander, it comes down to this. I need you to distract Harm for me. I've got some last minute details which have to be worked out regarding his dining out tonight. Harm doesn't know about it, Admiral Turner, Captain Roberts, and myself all decided this would be better left as a surprise. Harm just thinks we're having the farewell party this afternoon over at McMurphy's. Harriet is over at the O-Club setting just about everything up for us."

"I've already made a lunch date with the Admiral, ma'am, I hope that is convenient," Mattie offered.

"That's more than convenient, Mattie, its perfect! I'm going over the general plans with everyone else during lunch here at the office. Maybe you could take him out to Beltway Burgers or something," she offered, reaching into her purse and extracting a twenty. "This oughta be enough for the two of you."

Mattie held up her hand to the twenty waving it off, "First of all, ma'am, I'll never turn down a Beltway Burger. Secondly, you and Harm have given me more than enough over the years. Lunch is on me. Besides," she smiled mock-evilly, "you're taking care of dinner."

TBC. . .


	4. A Completed Workload

Chapter 4: A Completed Workload...

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate the time you take.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
1640 Zulu (1140 local time)

Harm looked at the last two documents that required his signature. The first was a promotion order for Bud Roberts to the rank of Rear Admiral (Lower Half). This promotion would allow him to take over Mac's current position as head of the judiciary. This Harm signed immediately without hesitation. He had quietly put Bud in for a promotion when he'd heard that everyone was going to be moved up in rank around JAG. Everyone except for him, that was.

Harm wasn't proud that he was using his connections with the SecNav again, but he'd had little choice. He'd known Bud since Bud was an ensign, and Harm was not about to allow his protégés missing leg to slowly cost him his career. Bud had at one point, been convinced that his terminal rank was to be that of lieutenant, but AJ Chegwidden had made him a lieutenant commander as his final act before retiring. Harm and Mac had used their combined influence on General Creswell and the following JAG to get Bud up through commander and finally to captain. However, it looked like Bud had maxed out his career. Harm was fairly positive the one star was as far as he would be able to get Bud. Even so, it would still make Bud a flag officer, something he was sure that Bud had never expected to attain.

He had told Mac that he had gone to the SecNav and been fighting to get Bud a promotion (which came through), but he'd also told her to keep it a surprise. He wanted to see the look on both Bud and Harriet's faces when he sprung the news. AJ's 23rd birthday was coming up, and it seemed an appropriate occasion to pin his father's first star onto Bud.

The second document in front of him was the transfer of command document, which had already been signed by Mac. Under its terms, the position of JAG would officially be handed over to her at midnight, though the transfer ceremony could be held up to 30 minutes before the handover became official. Harm's third star and his job as DCNO would also become official. All that remained was for him to sign it.

Everyone was so damned sure that he was going to stay in the Navy, and they were all correct, he was. _How predictable have I become? _he asked himself. His new uniforms had been shipped the previous week, and were sitting in his closet. The Naval uniforms were so much more complicated than the Marines were. Mac had just needed to add an extra set of stars to everything when her promotion to Major General had come through. Harm, on the other hand, was forced to get entirely new winter uniform jackets and swap out shoulder boards on those that were salvageable. The new ones were also his first since he had changed his designator all those years ago to feature a line officer's executive star.

He pulled out the good fountain pen AJ Chegwidden had given him on the day that he had become JAG.

FLASHBACK

"Harm, I want you to have this," AJ said, handing the box across the desk to Harm. "The president gave me this pen when I became JAG of the Navy. Now I know you think the day will never come, but one day, you will be forced out of this office. I handed the office over to General Creswell with it and I want you to use it to hand this office over to its next occupant."

Harm had just stared blankly at the older Admiral for a few moments. He finally worked up the will to respond, "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to do that."

END FLASHBACK

About three hours after the encounter he had heard the news. AJ Chegwidden was dead at the age of 72; a driver who had fallen asleep at the wheel had killed him two blocks from his home. It had taken Harm weeks to get over the loss of his mentor and friend, but Harm had pulled through and was now about to use the Admiral's final gift to him.

Harm pulled off the cap of the pen, placed it on the paper, and slowly ran it over the surface of the paper, leaving behind his familiar signature. He replaced the cap on the pen, and unconsciously put it in his coat pocket, all the while looking at what he had just done.

He reached over to the intercom and hit the call button. Three seconds later, the door swung open and Ron Allen entered, stood at attention and asked, "You needed something, sir?" Allen looked at Harm noticing the Admiral's blank stare. Allen took a risk and asked again, "Sir?"

This time Harm instantly responded, "Sorry, Petty Officer. Could you make me two copies of this hand-over order please?" he asked, handing the sheet to Allen.

"Aye, aye, sir is there anything else you need, sir?" Allen asked, sincerely.

"No, that'll be all petty officer."

Allen clicked his heels, turned around, and walked off. Harm looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 1200 hours local time, time for lunch. He got up from his desk and stretched, something he'd been doing more and more often lately. He'd had to stop running completely, and began walking for hours in the heated pool behind his house. It was far easier on his knees than the running had been.

Harm exited his office, grabbed his hat from the hat rack, and headed through the bullpen looking for Mattie. He made it to the elevator bank, just as he was about to press the button next to the door, it slid open, revealing Mattie.

"Ready for lunch, sir?" she asked.

"With a pregnant woman? Never." She put an indignant look on her face to which Harm responded, "But I guess I've got little choice in the matter."

TBC. . .


	5. Medals Over Lunch

Chapter 5: Medals Over Lunch

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: I have yet to see an episode where Beltway Burgers is actually shown. I doubt that it is a real establishment, but I'm not sure, as I do not live anywhere around Washington. Therefore, if it is real, please forgive any butchering of the menu. I doubt the flat spin thing is true, but I'm calling in author's prerogative. Thanks again for your reviews, they mean the world to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beltway Burgers  
Washington, DC  
1730 Zulu (1230 local time)

"Since when have you agreed to Beltway Burgers so easily?" Mattie asked teasingly, taking a large bite out of her burger. She was still amazed he had agreed so readily. She remembered him as hating meat, and always referred to burgers, steak and the like as "dead animal." Harm had ordered a Beltway Burger, a large step for someone as health conscious as she remembered him to be. She had ordered fries and a Coke with hers, he ordered a side salad and some iced tea.

"Since Mac and I got married. They're her favorite, you know. She had cravings for them before we got married, one of her conditions about marriage was that I learn to eat and like meat...occasionally, of course," he said, spearing some lettuce with his fork.

Mattie laughed. "I assume that agreement constitutes your version of a pre-nup," she said in jest; he laughed along. "All jokes aside, I really want to hear about your medal," pointing to the sky blue ribbon with the five white stars directly under his gold wings.

"There's not too much to it" Harm commented. He went into the same story he had told so many times while both he and Mattie continued to munch away. Twelve years earlier, while a captain on a carrier for his quals, he had been ordered to fly an F-14 on a routine cover air patrol (CAP) mission. A SEAL team had penetrated into Iraq to rescue a bunch of high-ranking diplomats from various nations from a terrorist cell. The captured delegation included the man who was the current SecNav.

Harm had been shot down, forced to eject after taking down four MiGs. He had patched up his RIO, injured in the ejection, well enough so that he was able to last long enough for help to arrive. Harm, however, having ejected close to the terrorist cell's reported hideout, charged in alone after he heard the SEAL team had been ambushed. He killed five terrorists with his survival pistol and a flare-gun, and rescued all of the hostages while taking a bullet in his shoulder, shattering the bone.

Every nation in which a leader had been taken captive had given Harm their highest award, not to be outdone, the president had given Harm the U.S.'s highest honor. The Congressional Medal of Honor had been presented to him on the White House's south lawn by the president along with his promotion to one-star admiral.

There, however, had been a high price for Harm, personally. While he would still be able to fly in his yellow Stearman biplane, _Sarah,_ the G-forces of an F-14 or any other fighter jet were out of the question for his reconstructed shoulder. Harm's days as a pilot in the Navy were over. He'd been allowed to retain his gold flight wings permanently by special presidential order.

"Wow," Mattie said in disbelief. "Not much to it? Are you crazy, Harm?"

"I still don't think I did anything all that special. I did my job, and completed the mission. That's what the taxpayers pay me to do," Harm shrugged. "Plus there was the added fringe benefit of finally getting to outrank Mac, even if the promotion was only by a week," he joked. Suddenly his expression became deadly serious, as he realized the consequences to what he had just said, "Don't ever tell her I told you that...and consider it an order."

There had been many a fight in the Rabb household after his promotion came through. Mac had always assumed that since she was senior, she would be the one slated as XO for the previous JAG. That was true, until Harm's promotion. He got the XO slot and she received the head judiciary position. It took three months of sleeping on the couch until Mac forgave him for "setting back her career." The couch had not done wonders for his back; he winced recalling the memory of the back pain.

"Yes, sir," she said just as seriously. If there was one thing she had learned, it was never, ever disobey a direct order from Harm.

"Okay...now that we've had my story, tell me about yours."

"As you so eloquently put it, sir, there's not too much to tell that you don't already know. Last time we saw each other, it was, when, the day I asked for the recommendation wasn't it? G-d...that was so long ago, but it still feels like it was yesterday. Well, Andre and I eloped; we didn't want any big deal made out of our wedding. You know that from our correspondence. The only things that you didn't know about were my promotions, which are now fairly obvious," she said dismissively.

"I couldn't help but notice the DFC in your fruit salad earlier," Harm asked, referring to her ribbon bars, "How'd you get it?"

"Interesting story, actually right now, you are looking at the only Tomcat pilot to ever pull out of a flat spin in an F-14," she said.

"Nah...really? How'd you do it?" he asked wondrously.

She went into the mechanical details of her miraculous escape. "The bottom line was that the Navy gave me a DFC because I found a way to end a problem that plagued the Tomcat fleet for years...and they wanted to decorate a female pilot."

Something clicked in her mind and she looked at her watch. "Harm, what time did you say the party at McMurphy's was?"

He looked at his watch in surprise. "You're right, we need to leave."

They collected their trash, threw it out, and promptly exited the restaurant.

TBC. . .


	6. McMurphy's

Chapter 6: McMurphy's

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: Ok...this one's really short. Sorry, but I couldn't think of too much to do here as I'm really waiting for the big party later on. Trust me; it will be worth it (I hope). I forget where McMurphy's was located in the show. I'm placing it in Falls Church in order to show its proximity to JAG HQ. Forgive me if it's wrong.  Thanks for all the reviews, I always look forward to reading them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McMurphy's   
Falls Church, Virginia   
1900 Zulu (1400 local time)

Mattie and Harm entered the already jumping establishment. Almost instantaneously, Mac walked over to them.

"Harmon Rabb, Jr., one of these days, you are going to have to get somewhere on time," she mock scolded.

"Sorry, Marine, but we weren't paying close attention to the time at lunch," Harm answered back as Bud Roberts walked up.

"Sir, ma'am, Mattie," he said, nodding his head at each one, and then returning to face Harm, "How are you doing, sir?"

"I'm hanging in there Bud. We miss you upstairs. AJ's been a great help to us though. He reminds me a lot of you when you first joined JAG, Bud," Harm said.

"Well, sir, frankly, I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. As Harriet keeps telling me, I was apparently fairly ditzy at first," everyone laughed.

"She's right, Bud, but hey, we grew to love you anyway," Mac said.

"Et tu, ma'am? My own boss is out to get me." Bud lamented, holding his hands as if to pull the proverbial dagger out of his chest. After he "wrenched" it free, he joined in the laughter.

Good-natured conversation continued with the long time friends. A little while later, Mac pulled Mattie aside. "Does he have any idea?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," Mattie answered, "He is as clueless as clueless can be...for Harm anyway" she smiled mischievously, and then a thought struck her. "Oh! You might want to call Chez Louis and cancel the reservation he made for your promotion tonight."

"He made a reservation at Chez Louis tonight, for me?" Mac gushed, and her eyes twinkled at the memory. Harm had taken her there the night that he proposed. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in town, also one of the most romantic. After dinner there, he had taken her for a moonlit stroll in the park. While they were lakeside, he had knelt down and proposed.

"Ma'am?" Mattie waited a moment. The second time she tried to get Mac out of her daze. "Mac!" she said stridently.

Mac jumped. "Oh, sorry Mattie. Um, well, I guess I'll call and cancel, since we already have dinner reservations for tonight. Don't we?" Mac's eyes twinkled when she said that last bit.

"Yes, ma'am." Mattie smiled and then looked at Mac tentatively. "Um, I have a favor to ask of you. Would you mind terribly if I changed into my dress uniform over at your place? I'm staying in Norfolk, and it's a little bit of a drive..." Mattie trailed off.

"Are you kidding? Of course, you can change at our place! Just make sure you get there early and keep out of sight once you've changed. If he does see you, you can be 'visiting' the twins," Mac said.

The party gradually slowed as people went off to get dressed in their formalwear for the evening's festivities. The dress code was ultra-formal; it meant tails for all military personnel present. Mac relaxed against the bar, as she had had all of her and Harm's formalwear ironed the previous day, unbeknownst to Harm. She had also ironed the ribbon on the copy of Harm's Medal of Honor. Aside from the presentation, he would never wear the actual medal; a second had been given to him via the mail, which he would use. Navy regulations did not allow a miniaturized version for his tuxedo jacket like other medals, so he'd have to wear the copy around his neck.

"Everyone seems to be leaving early," Harm commented, laying his elbows back on the bar next to her. There was a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Probably just taking advantage of the free afternoon," Mac replied, knowing that he was probably thinking that not everyone cared. _If only you knew,_ she mused in her head.

They continued to mingle until finally the last of the crowd had left at 1600 local. It was just Mac and Harm left in the bar.

"Ready to go home and get changed, Ninja Girl?" Harm questioned.

"Get changed? Changed into what?" Mac feigned ignorance.

"Your dress uniform I'm talking black tie," Harm said.

"You got it, Flyboy. But I'm driving to wherever it is we're going though. I want to run the 'Vette's engine," Mac said, hoping Harm wouldn't second-guess her. He didn't.

A simple, "Ok, marine," was all she got out of him. They left the bar arm in arm, to spend the rest of the evening celebrating and well wishing.

TBC. . .


	7. The Wrong Direction?

Chapter 7: The Wrong Direction?

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em coming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rabb Residence   
Washington, DC   
2130 Zulu (1630 local time)

Harm and Mac arrived home to find Mattie's car in front of the house. Mac glanced over at Harm, who had a questioning look on his face as he steered the vehicle into the driveway.

"Oh, I told Mattie she could come over and visit the twins. She also had mentioned something to me about a date she has over at the O-club, so I told her she could change here."

They exited the automobile and walked up to the door, which opened up just as Harm reached for the handle. There stood Mattie, in full mess dress, miniature medals gleaming from her lapel.

"Hey, Mattie! Get some time in with the kids?" Mac asked to keep her husband from suspecting anything.

"Yes, ma'am. I know the Academy will be glad to have them. Oh, um by the way, they asked if I could run them over to the mall before I headed out. I told them I'd check with you, but if you didn't have any objections..." Mattie trailed off.

"No...not at all...feel free," Mac nearly shouted, getting it out just as Harm was opening his mouth. He promptly closed said mouth.

The twins came running out of the house, paused just long enough to say, "Bye, mom. Bye, dad," and hopped into Mattie's car.

"I guess they really want to go to the mall," Harm said, turning to look at Mac.

"Guess so,"

"Sir, ma'am," Mattie glanced at both of them and walked to her car.

Mac and Harm went inside. Going upstairs, Harm remarked to his spouse, "Did any of that seem strange to you?"

"Strange? How? Not really..." Mac trailed off.

"I dunno...maybe I'm losing it a little. I think my promotion is getting to me, Mac."

"Don't worry about it, flyboy. We're going to have a nice dinner, and tomorrow you're going to be able to control half of the fleet," Mac informed her husband.

Just before they were to leave, Mac found herself downstairs waiting for Harm. Again. They changed in separate rooms as they always did for formal occasions, it made it feel like a date, not knowing what the other was wearing. "Harm, can you ever get out of this house on time?"

"No dear," he responded. "But here I come now."

Mac looked at her husband while he walked down the spiral staircase in their home. _Now then, this is why I married the man_, she thought.

He was wearing his tuxedo uniform. The shiny black shoes and black pants gave way to a golden colored cumber bund and tuxedo shirt. Multiple rows of miniature medals, which included some of the nation's highest honors, hung beneath miniature naval aviator's wings on his white tuxedo jacket. The silver anchor and two silver stars gleamed even brighter than the gold on his shoulder boards. Completing the ensemble was the Medal of Honor hanging from the blue ribbon around his neck over his bowtie.

Not one to be stared at without staring back, Harm looked at his wife. She was also in full "mess dress," wearing her female Marine's tux. Her red collar with the golden Marine globe and anchor stood out against the deep blue dress uniform and frilly white shirt. The two sets of silver stars glinted from her shoulders, and three rows of medals shone from her lapel. _Damn, she's gorgeous_, he thought.

"Are you ready, hon?" Harm asked, donning his cover.

"Yes, dear," Mac replied, as she did the same, "Don't forget I'm driving the 'Vette."

"I haven't, but I'm driving home," he interjected.

"Sounds fair to me," she said as they got into the low-slung car, which was now a classic in its own right.

Mac started out of the driveway. Harm noticed immediately they were going in the wrong direction, despite the fact he'd told her earlier about Chez Louis.

"Um, Mac...you're going in the wrong direction."

"Honey, I hate to tell you this, but there's been a slight change in plan," Mac said.

"Um...ok. Where are we going?" Harm queried. He figured Mac had a quick stop to make.

"You'll see, flyboy. Don't worry about it right now." She told him in such a way that he had no idea what she had planned for the rest of the evening.

TBC. . .


	8. Let the Party Begin

Chapter 8: Let the Party Begin

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. As always, I definitely appreciate them. I apologize for the wait, but I've been trying to maintain a release schedule.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Officer's Club   
Annapolis, MD   
0000 Zulu (1900 local time)

The Corvette pulled up to the RESERVED space in the O-Club's parking lot. The lights on the Corvette retracted into their off position as Mac killed the engine.

The sun was in the process of setting; the sunset had turned the sky pink, and the clouds were a pastel purple.

Harm stepped out of the car and turned to his wife. _Why in the world are we here?_ He wondered. "Mac, what are we doing here?"

"You'll see..." she said, not giving any hints that something was up.

The door to the O-Club opened automatically as Harm and Mac approached it. As Mac and Harm stepped inside, they left their covers and gloves on a table already filled. The front two spots were left open, as befitted the two highest ranking officers present.

In the meantime, Harm finally figured it out. "You set up a dining out? For me?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes. "But I was going to take-"

Mac smiled and nodded, interrupting him by cupping his cheek with her hand and simply saying, "I know."

As Mac entered the ballroom, Master Chief Jen Coates yelled out "Attention on Deck!" All of the personnel in the ballroom faced the door and snapped to attention. A small brass bell was rung twice. Once again, Coates, as the senior enlisted officer in the room called out, "Major General, United States Marine Corps, arriving."

Mac walked over to her seat at the front table and stood at attention like everyone else. Mac saw Harriet at the center table and mouthed, "Thank you." Harriet, who had been setting the room up all day, allowed a smile to cross her lips and mouthed back, "You're welcome." As Harm entered the doorway, the bell rang out twice again, and Coates announced, "Judge Advo-" her voice cracked as she choked back tears. She knew it was the last time Harm would be introduced as the JAG. Turning a bright shade of red, she began again. "Judge Advocate General, United States Navy, arriving."

As Harm began to walk into the room, the entire staff of JAG began to clap. Harm walked past multiple tables of his friends and family, as they continued to clap. He reached the head table, and signaled for them to stop their clapping, then sat down, which was a signal for everyone else to do so. Mac turned her head to the right and announced, "Madam Vice. We are ready to begin. If you please." Jen Coates looked to the left and announced back, "Aye, Aye, madam President. Let the Dining Out commence!" At this point, multiple rows of waiters filed into the room, trays piled high with food.

As the room settled down and everyone began eating, Harm took a good look around the room. At one table, Mattie sat with Sam and Matt, both of whom were wearing their first year midshipman's uniforms a little early. He didn't care, in fact, he was thrilled to see Sam and Matt in their mess dress, smiling, laughing, and chattering away. Sturgis was with them, apparently at ease tonight with his rank, judging from the nature of the conversation. Varese, his wife of 16 years, sat next to him apparently slightly bored with the whole procedure judging from the look on her face. Harm couldn't help but smirk.

At the next table, the Roberts family was gathered. Bud and Harriet, now a Commander, sat talking casually with AJ. Next to them, Lieutenant Commander Mike Roberts was talking with a soon to be sophomore Jimmy. Jimmy was attending the Naval Academy. He wore his second year midshipman's insignia, as the Academy had already had move-up day. The twins were not present, indicated by the two seats left open.

Next to them, the enlisted personnel, including Ron Allen, were lounging around, joking with some of the Marine guards.

At another table, set farther back, the retired members of the military sat grouped together, including Kate Pike, Meg Austin, and Jack Keeter. Pike was apparently telling a story, judging by the attention of Meg, Jack and their families.

Mac leaned towards him after the waiter served them, and said quietly, "I have Bud's new shoulder-boards with me. I'm assuming that you'll want to give them to him before the changeover ceremony." Harm nodded.

TBC. . .


	9. My Way

Chapter 9: My Way

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: I've taken a slightly different route with this chapter, and for those of you who don't like it, don't worry, this will be the only one. Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em coming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Officer's Club  
Annapolis, MD  
0300 Zulu (2200 local time)

By now, the party was in full swing and people were dancing on the dance floor. Harm went over to the band, mentioned something to the bandleader, who handed him a microphone which he clipped to his lapel. "Okay everyone," he announced when the band finished playing. "As the guest of honor and ranking officer, I'm going to override the Madams Vice and President in this matter, and I'm going to sing a song at this point. So, if the President of the Mess would care to join me on the dance floor."

Mac joined him on the dance floor, and as the band began the intro to Frank Sinatra's _My Way_, Harm began to lead Mac in a slow dance.

_And now the end is near  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain._

_I've lived a life that's full,  
I traveled each and every highway,  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way._

At this point, various other couples, including Sturgis and Varese and the Roberts' joined Harm and Mac on the dance floor.

_Regrets, I've had a few,  
But then again,  
Too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do,  
And saw it through without exemption._

_I planned each charted course,  
Each careful step on the byway,  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way._

_Yes there were times,  
I'm sure you knew,  
When I'd bit off more than I could chew._

_But through it all,  
When there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall,  
And did it my way._

Sam and Matt danced over to their parents. Harm and Mac switched dance partners; Harm dancing with Samantha, while Mac danced with Matt.

_I've loved,  
I've laughed and cried,  
I've had my fill, my share of losing._

He interjected a quick, "Thank you, Mac," as he looked over at her, which garnered a chuckle from the crowd. She glared at him as he continued singing, and then smiled and laughed.

_And now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing,  
To think I did all that,  
And may I say not in a shy way,  
Oh no, oh no, not me,  
I did it my way._

_For what is a man?  
What has he got?  
If not himself, then he has not.  
To say the things  
He truly feels,  
And not the words of one who kneels,  
The record shows,  
I took the blows,  
and did it my way._

_Yes, it was my way._

The room erupted into applause, and Mac gave Harm a kiss on the cheek as she came back over to him to continue dancing the night away.

TBC. . .


	10. The End of an Era

Chapter 10: The End of an Era

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: Well, folks, time for some good news and bad news. First, the bad news: this will be the final chapter of this story (excluding the epilogue, which will be released on Sunday evening, December 5 barring site problems), thanks to all for the reviews (look for a list of reviewers in the epilogue). Secondly, the good news is that this story will serve as the "second" part of a trilogy of JAG stories that I will eventually release. The next release will be a sequel to this, and the final part of the trilogy will be a prequel recounting in full detail the story of Harm's Medal of Honor winning mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Officer's Club  
Annapolis, MD  
0443 Zulu (2343 local time)

"Ladies and gentlemen, the guest of honor would like to have your attention one last time," Jen announced.

Harm began, "I find myself a bit overwhelmed by the showing of love here tonight. I want- I want to let all of you know that the love that you've shown me tonight is returned 100 percent. I hope that during my time here you've come to know that.

"I don't want to leave you. But, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. I'm leaving you in very capable hands, of that I'm absolutely sure. You all know Mac, there's no surprise here. The good news is that I won't be far, just a short drive from JAG, at the Pentagon. My door will always be open to all of you. You are my family. You have been for the last 27 years of my life.

"Just before his accident, Admiral Chegwidden told me that this day would come. Here it is, and I can't help but find myself thinking back to the last time the JAG family gathered like this, with him. That said, Captain and Commander Roberts, front and center."

Bud and Harriet immediately proceeded to the front of the room. "Yes, sir?" Bud questioned.

"In honor of Admiral Chegwidden, my last act as JAG. Attention to orders!" The room snapped to attention as Harm handed Harriet the shoulder boards, and she could hardly contain her excitement. Bud's eyes widened when Harriet showed him his new rank. He repeated the oath from memory. After finishing, Harm reached down, shook his hand, and said, "Congratulations, Admiral Roberts."

Bud grinned from ear to ear and said, "Wow, sir. Thank you! I never expected- WOW!" as Harriet removed his captain's shoulder boards and replaced them with his new admiral ones. "These things are heavy!" he exclaimed when Harriet had finished.

"You had better believe it!" Harm chuckled, slapping his old friend on the back. "Your new cover has been placed on the table outside. Harriet, I'll let you do the honors." Harriet kissed her husband.

"You'll all be pleased to know that Admiral Roberts here will be replacing Mac as head of the judiciary department at JAG HQ. Before I give up the mike for the evening, there is one other ceremony that needs to be conducted tonight," Harm said, turning to face Mac.

He pulled out a sheet of paper from his jackets inside pocket, unfolded it, and began to read.

"Orders, addressed to Rear Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr., Judge Advocate General, United States Navy. At 0500 Zulu on the morning of May 28, 2022, you shall hand over all functions and duties of the office of Judge Advocate General to Major General Sarah MacKenzie, United States Marine Corps. Signed Admiral James Sinclair, Chief of Naval Operations."

Mac, doing her best to stay composed, looked at her husband and responded professionally, "Sir, I relieve you."

Harm managed to choke out, "I stand relieved." After taking a moment to re-compose himself and shake her hand, he said, "Congratulations, Mac, you've earned it," then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as he hugged her. The staff lined up to congratulate Mac, but an interruption stopped them in their tracks.

"Excellent, excellent!" said a voice from the hallway. "There's only one slight problem," Secretary of the Navy Josh Pendry said as he walked into the room. "We have one more ceremony to conduct. I've been waiting to see something like this for years, by the way. Admiral Rabb, front and center."

Rabb walked around the table, as the SecNav called out "Attention to orders!" The room, full of military personnel, instantly stood at attention as Harm recited the oath and received his third star. "Congratulations, Vice Admiral Rabb. I hate to run so quickly, but I've some business with the President to attend to. I'll see you in the office on Monday."

"Yes, sir!" Harm answered back, snapping to attention once more.

The party showed no signs of winding down as the night became morning. Mac and Harm, completely exhausted from their day, talked Mattie into taking the twins home as they felt the need to leave early. No one blamed Harm or Mac for leaving early, and everyone wished them well as they prepared to leave.

As they exited the room arm in arm, the entire mess saluted, and the last thing that they heard from the party was the sound of Jen Coates announcing, "Chief Counsel to the Secretary of the Navy, United States Marine Corps, departing. Deputy Chief of Naval Operations, United States Navy, departing," and the ringing of a little brass bell.

_Fin_

(Look for the epilogue on December 5, 2004.)


	11. Problems in Paradise?

Epilogue: Problems in Paradise?

Disclaimer: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald P. Belisario. The characters Ron Allen, Matthew and Samantha Rabb, story, and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of J.S. Levin copyright June 1, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquiries may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile.

Spoilers: Through Season 10

A/N: To reiterate: The current plan is for this to become a trilogy, a future mini-AU. I have no idea when the next story will be released, other than to say it will be a while. I apologize for the REALLLLY late posting, but finals pre-empt all....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pentagon  
Arlington, VA  
1637 Zulu (1037 local time)  
October 13, 2022

_CLACK-CLACK_! _CLACK-CLACK_! The shoes of the two midshipmen's dress uniforms slammed down hard against the navy blue tile of the hallway.

"Sergeant, have someone phone ahead and get Admiral Rabb outside of his office! Now!" the pair of freshman midshipmen in full dress whites yelled as they ran through the Pentagon's seemingly endless hallways at top speed.

Seeing Naval officer's dress whites running past him, the Marine sergeant picked up his phone. . .

Outside of the DCNO's Office  
1641 Zulu (1041 local time)

The sound of shoes on tile slowed as the midshipmen saw the Vice Admiral rush out of his office and turn the other way.

"Admiral! Dad!" Matt shouted, ignoring the fact he was in uniform. Harm spun around to see his kids barreling towards him.

"Matt? What is it? What's wrong, son?" he asked, turning to his out-of-breath son and daughter. They stopped and were now stooped over, supporting their frames with their knees. Matt pointed to his sister. Sam looked up, and gasped out, "It's mom. . ."

It was Matt's turn as Sam gulped down air, "She's been arrested. . ."

To be continued in my next JAG fanfic. . .

SPECIAL THANKS TO: KBugd, my beta reader

AND THOSE WHO REVIEWED:

Abigaile  
Benito  
froggy0319  
DD2  
Manda Adams  
FoxyWombat  
KJFlygirl87  
katydid13  
Mercedes Aria  
Cpt.Shipper  
Jackia  
winjan  
jagfanwi  
zeilfanaat  
General Mac  
blueangel  
joanoa86  
smithknk  
sashathetech  
TomcatGT


End file.
